My Mistletoe
by my-graceless-heart
Summary: It's the annual Gryffindor Christmas party, and Lily and James have unexpected gifts for one another. A short, fluffy one-shot.


A/N: A short, fluffy piece for Christmas. Happy Holidays, everyone!

"And then he gave EVERYONE… Christmas cookies… and all the boys and girls were happyyyyy and the reindeer were happyyyyy and the end," Sirius finished, swaying a bit as he took a bow. The fourth and fifth years gathered around him- the only ones young enough (that were still there) to appreciate his shenanigans.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" a familiar voice asked as Lily appeared at James' elbow.

"Drunk," he replied, hiding his surprise. Seven years, and she could still sneak up on him as easily as though she wore an invisibility cloak. "He spiked the eggnog."

"Again?" she stared at the refreshment table, aghast. "Honestly, can't he actually come up with something original?"

"What do you- oh, right. Last year's party."

"And the year before," she reminded him, rolling her eyes. She pulled out her wand. "I better put a Nullifying Charm on it."

"Ah, ah, ha!" James tsked, grabbing her wand and easily whisking it away. "It's Christmas. Lighten up!"

She crossed her arms, wheeling to face him as she tried to glare. "It's my duty as Head Girl, and should be _your_ duty as Head Boy!" the sides of her mouth twitched as he twirled her wand in his fingers and pretended to ponder what she said.

"I suppose you're right," he said after a few moments, tossing her wand in the air and catching it. She snatched at it, but he held it out of her reach. "Nope. Sorry, Lily. You still don't get your wand. I can do the charm myself." He pulled out his own wand and shot the Nullifying Charm at the bowl of eggnog on the snack table.

"James Potter, you will give me my wand!" she jumped, trying to reach the slim stick of wood he held over his head. Even jumping, she barely grazed his wrist, he noted with amusement.

"What do I get in return?" he asked, his eyes sparkling as a mischievous smile flared on his lips.

Her face turned bright red. "I-I don't know."

He mock-examined her for a moment. She really _was_ so adorable when she was flustered, with her cheeks nearly as red as the red Christmas sweater she wore that clashed horribly with her hair. "I suppose you can have it back…" he said, lowering his arm slightly. She perked up instantly, her face collapsing back into its odd half-glare as she tried not to grin when he held it out of her reach again. "So long as you promise not to make trouble."

"On my oath as Head Girl, now give it!" she jumped for it again. He lowered his arm with a smile, then swooped in and planted a light kiss on her lips.

"James!" she leapt back with a shriek, her wand safely in her hand. Half the common room turned to see the cause of the commotion.

"Ahhh, nothing to see there, folks," Sirius drawled, spread across one of the armchairs near the fire as he drunk from a flask of what clearly seemed to be alcohol of some sort. "Jussst a littllle lover's quarrel, as aallllllways." Still, it was a few minutes before everyone had returned to what they were doing.

As soon as she was sure no one was really paying attention to them, she grabbed James' sleeve and dragged him over into the shadow of the portrait hole. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "No one's supposed to know about us yet."

"Lily," his smile softened to something completely gentle as he looked down at her so she found it a little difficult to be mad at her. "Half the school knows already. Padfoot has such a big mouth, it wouldn't matter either way." His posture turned sheepish as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Besides, don't you want to see what I got you?" he pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket and handed it to her, trying very hard to not meet her eye.

"James," she breathed, taking the box. "How did you- oh, James, this is lovely!" she opened the box to reveal a necklace with a charm of two deer- a stag and a doe- running alongside one another. It was a small charm, but worked with such detail that it seemed as though they were actually running.

"I'm glad you like it," he grinned shyly, his hands stuck back in his pockets. "I mean, I thought a lot about it, and I thought you would like that best, so-" he was suddenly cut off when Lily rose up on her toes and kissed him, full on the lips and in full view of everyone in the common room.

"This is my present, James," she said softly when they broke apart. She pointed overhead at a sprig of mistletoe that hadn't been there before. "Us. Happy Christmas."

He bent down to kiss her again, his smile growing. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
